Gone Pear-Shaped
}} Gone Pear-Shaped is a case in Criminal Case that featured as the thirteenth case of The Conspiracy (Season 5) and the two-hundred forty-fourth case overall. It is the first case to take place in The Greens district of Grimsborough. Plot Summary Victim *'Paul Gigs' (found dead in an iPear store) Murder Weapon *'Poisoned Pear' Killer *'Waldo Gigs' Suspects Quasi-suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer is a runner. *The killer has read User 404. *The killer eats chia seeds. *The killer has a rash. *The killer wears tweed. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate iPear Showroom. (Clues: Faded Badge, Cardboard Pieces, Victim's Body; Victim identified: Paul Gigs) *Examine Faded Badge. (New Suspect: Jon Benson) *Talk to Jon Benson about the murder. (Prerequisite: Jon Benson decoded; New Crime Scene Unlocked: HIP Dining Room) *Investigate HIP Dining Room. (Prerequisite: Jon interrogated; Clues: Tote Bag, Faded Placard) *Examine Tote Bag. (Result: Photobooth Strip) *Examine Photobooth Strip. (New Suspect: Waldo Gigs) *Inform Waldo Gigs of his father's murder. (Prerequisite: Waldo Gigs identified) *Examine Faded Placard. (Result: Table Reservation; New Suspect: Eugene Goffman) *Ask Eugene Goffman about his strange table reservation. (Prerequisite: Table Reservation unraveled) *Examine Cardboard Pieces. (Result: Cardboard Cutout) *Analyze Cardboard Cutout. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer has read User 404) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Poisoned Pear; Attribute: The killer is a runner) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Ask Rozetta Pierre about her hostility toward the victim. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Greenline Walkway; Profile updated: Rozetta is a runner and has read User 404) *Investigate Greenline Walkway. (Prerequisite: Rozetta interrogated; Clues: Trash Can, Faded Newspaper) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Syringe) *Analyze Syringe. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats chia seeds; New Crime Scene Unlocked: HIP Lounge) *Investigate HIP Lounge. (Prerequisite: Syringe analyzed; Clues: Torn Card, Messenger Bag) *Examine Torn Card. (Result: iPear Birthday Card) *Ask Waldo Gigs about his birthday voucher. (Prerequisite: iPear Birthday Card restored; Profile updated: Waldo is a runner, has read User 404 and eats chia seeds) *Examine Messenger Bag. (Result: Notepad) *Analyze Notepad. (12:00:00) *Ask Eugene Goffman about his diatribes against the victim. (Prerequisite: Notepad analyzed; Profile updated: Eugene is a runner, has read User 404 and eats chia seeds) *Examine Faded Newspaper. (Result: Newspaper Photo; New Suspect: One-Tooth Sam) *Ask One-Tooth Sam about his deal with the victim. (Prerequisite: Newspaper Photo unraveled) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Laptop Display. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Faded Map, Locked Phone, Torn Shirt) *Examine Faded Map. (Result: iPear Properties) *Ask One-Tooth Sam about Gigs' takeover of The Greens. (Prerequisite: iPear Properties unraveled; Profile updated: Sam eats chia seeds) *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Victim's Phone) *Analyze Victim's Phone. (09:00:00) *Ask Rozetta Pierre about her code in the victim's phone. (Prerequisite: Victim's Phone analyzed; Profile updated: Rozetta eats chia seeds) *Examine Torn Shirt. (Result: Yellow Powder) *Examine Yellow Powder. (Result: Protein Powder) *Interrogate Jon Benson about the victim's torn shirt. (Prerequisite: Protein Powder identified under microscope; Profile updated: Jon is a runner and has read User 404) *Investigate Greenline Planter. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Crate of Pears, Open Book) *Examine Crate of Pears. (Result: Poison Bottle) *Analyze Poison Bottle. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a rash) *Examine Open Book. (Result: Fibers) *Analyze Fibers. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears tweed) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Is This Just Fantasy? (1/6). (No stars) Is This Just Fantasy? (1/6) Trivia *The case title refers to the phrase "gone pear-shaped", which is used to describe an event that has gone horribly wrong. *This is the only case in The Conspiracy in which the victim and the killer are relatives. *In Chapter 1, Snow White is mentioned. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in The Conspiracy Category:The Greens